Question: On Monday, Michael and Daniel decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Stephanie to time them with a stopwatch. Michael sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 46.57 seconds. When it was Daniel's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 30.65 seconds. How much faster was Daniel than Michael in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Daniel was than Michael, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Michael's time - Daniel's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Daniel was 15.92 seconds faster than Michael.